Marionnettiste de l'ombre
by Yareh'a
Summary: Harry Potter et l'Ordre font ce qu'ils peuvent pour arrêter cette guerre. Mais sans le savoir, une personne dans l'ombre se sacrifie peu à peu pour les aider. Elle les aidera coûte que coûte mais qu'elle en saura le prix pour elle?
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Bonjour à tous ... voilà une histoire qui me trotte dans la tête depuis des années. J'avais déjà essayée de la mettre sur papier une première fois mais cela ne m'avait pas plu alors je l'ai supprimée. Mais bon, l'histoire ne veut sortir de ma petite tête alors je me suis décidé à la coucher une fois pour toute sur papier. Bon J'espère que cela n'est pas une vraie catastrophe.

Je tiens à préciser que je modifie certains aspects originaux de l'histoire. Bon c'est vrai j'en modifie énormément. Alors si y a des incohérences, des erreurs ou même des fautes d'orthographe (je suis nulle pour ça) je tiens à m'en excuser d'avance.

Rien ne m'appartient. Tout est une JK Rowling.

Sauf Hélène et Ryne.

Bonne lecture. Et surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. En bien ou en mal. Je prends toutes les critiques.

* * *

Le soleil s'était coucher depuis longtemps. On pouvait apercevoir ici et là dans le ciel quelques étoiles.

On était déjà au mois de mai 1988 et malgré des journées ensoleillées, les nuits restaient fraiches. Malgré cela, Ryné restait assise devant la grande porte du Manoir Lestrange.  
Elle se sentait fragile et seule tous les jours depuis qu'elle était là.  
Mais aujourd'hui c'était pire.  
Elle avait eu l'habitude de fêter ses anniversaires en grande pompes. Son grand-père avait toujours tendance a recherché n'importe quelle excuse pour faire la fête et s'amuser aux grands désespoirs de sa mère.  
Il décorait tout le château avec des ballons et des banderoles à son nom et pendant toute la journée, elle avait le droit de faire ce qu'elle voulait.  
Qu'importe son vœu, il suffisait qu'elle aille se glisser dans le bureau de son grand-père, et d'escalader ses genoux, et de se blottir dans ses bras en murmurant à son oreille ce qu'elle désirait et dans la minutes qui suivait elle l'obtenait.  
Sa mère en faisait parfois des syncopes et criait sur son propre père en le traitant de gamin. Mais il faisait à chaque fois comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu et lancé a Ryné un clin d'œil.

Aujourd'hui elle aurait tout donné pour se cacher derrière son grand-père, d'où émanait l'odeur de citron qui le caractérisait si bien, et de faire le vœu que tout ce qui s'était passé ses derniers mois disparaissent.  
Elle voulait tellement retrouver sa mère, qu'elle lui fasse son énorme câlin d'hippogriffe, en lui murmurant que tout cela n'est qu'un cauchemar.  
Pourtant cela était impossible. Sa belle vie avait disparu. L'envie de pleurer était tellement présente, mais la petite fille de maintenant huit ans referma les yeux en prenant une grande inspiration.  
Elle n'avait pas le droit de pleurer, si elle était là c'était son choix.  
Comme disait si bien sa mère, chaque décision qu'on prend et ses conséquences doivent être assumés jusqu'au bout.

Un bruissement se fit entendre derrière elle, pourtant elle ne se retourna pas.  
Si Bella était trop occupé le soir à prouver au maitre son dévouement aveugle et ne faisait plus attention à elle, ce n'était pas le cas de Nagini.  
Le serpent ne dit rien, elle s'enroula entour de l'enfant et posa sa grosse tête sur ses genoux.  
Nagini était un reptile très étrange.  
Beaucoup Plus grande qu'un serpent normal, elle possédait aussi une intelligence froide qui se voyait dans ses yeux et qui pouvait vous glacer le sang.  
Ryné discutait parfois avec elle en essayant au maximum de ne pas montrer de la peur.  
Peur de dire un mot de travers et qui pourrait lui couter la vie.  
Mais par un heureux hasard, le serpent qui méprisait les humains et qu'ils les considéraient en générale que comme des repas s'était pris d'une affection étrange pour la petite fille.  
Et comme le seigneur n'avait une confiance aveugle qu'en Nagini, cette confiance s'était à moindre échelle déposait sur Ryné.

La grosse tête sur ses genoux, lui rappelait douloureusement qu'elle n'avait pas complétement guérit de sa séance de « cour » avec Bellatrixe.  
Voldemort avait été très clair, elle devait avoir le meilleur entrainement possible. Et les Lestrange par peur de représailles ou par simple sadisme s'y mettaient de bon cœur, peut-être même trop.  
Les jours passaient doucement et les entrainements se succédaient.  
Les blessures, la peur et le manque de sommeil du a ce dernier point la mettait dans un état pitoyable.  
Il fallait qu'elle parte d'ici.  
Elle le savait mais aucune idée ne lui vient pour réussir à s'échapper.  
Enfin s'échapper était un grand mot.  
Elle n'était pas vraiment prisonnière. Elle avait le droit de se déplacer comme elle le désirait dans l'enceinte du manoir.  
Et si elle le demandait quelqu'un l'accompagnerait surement dehors, pas avec plaisir mais il le ferait.  
Le seigneur, les Lestrange et les quelques mangemorts qui vivaient là pensaient qu'elle était là de plein grés.  
Et d'une certaine manière, c'était le cas. Toutes ses pensées la firent dévié vers les derniers instants de bonheur qu'elle avait vécu.

 _Il y avait huit mois, sa mère, botaniste passionné, avait voulu aller observer une fleur qui ne s'ouvrait qu'une fois en pleine maturité et que la nuit._  
 _Ryné avait supplié pour y être emmené. Elle adorait voir la forêt interdite la nuit. Se promener dans cet endroit qui était peuplé par des milliers d'espèces différentes._  
 _Sa mère avait fini par accepter après tout elle ne devait pas vraiment s'enfoncer sous les bois. La fleur poussait à quelques centaines de mètres seulement de la lisière de la forêt._

 _Après un diner dans la grande salle, son grand-père la mit au lit.  
Mais elle ne ferma pas l'œil une seule seconde de peur que sa mère change d'avis et décide de ne plus l'emmené avec elle._

 _Quand les 4 heures sonnèrent, elle entendit sa porte s'ouvrir._  
 _-Tu es déjà debout ma chérie ?_  
 _Elle sauta du lit complétement habillé. Sa mère ne sembla pas surprise, elle la regarda avec ses yeux désapprobateurs mais un petit sourire empêchait Ryné d'avoir peur de se faire enguirlandais._  
 _-J'avais peur que tu changes d'avis. Elle utilisait ses grands yeux dorés pour l'amadouer._  
 _Hélène finit par en rire avant de la prendre dans ses bras._  
 _-Une promesse est une promesse. Aller vient petite pétale le soleil va bientôt se lever._

 _Arrivé à la forêt interdite, elle s'assit sous un arbre et laissa sa mère se concentré sur la fleur._  
 _Elle n'avait jamais été aussi fasciné par les plantes que sa mère mais elle adorait quand elle reconnaissait une plante et ses propriétés. Sa mère la regardait alors avec fierté._

 _Le soleil venait de commencer sa montée. La fleur se referma tout doucement._  
 _Il était temps de partir pour elles._  
 _Mère et fille avancèrent main dans la main vers le château quand un bruit les fit se retourner._  
 _Sa mère baguette en main lançaient des coups d'œil de tout coté._  
 _Certains animaux s'avançaient des fois jusque ce côté-ci de la forêt, il valait alors mieux partir immédiatement._  
 _Hélène prit sa fille dans ses bras et commença à courir._  
 _Mais elle ne fit malheureusement pas plus d'une dizaine de pas._  
 _Entre elles et la chaleur rassurante de Poudlard se trouvait un homme d'une allure presque fragile. Elle l'aurait croisé n'importe où ailleurs qu'elle ne se serait même pas arrêter. Il semblait incapable de faire du mal à une mouche même s'il le voulait tellement il était frêle._

 _Mais il la regardait avec une lueur malsaine dans les yeux. La jeune femme mit son enfant derrière elle. Et pointa sa baguette vers l'homme. Mais il ne bougea pas. Aucun son ne venait perturber ce moment même les petits animaux s'étaient tu._

 _Il fit un pas puis un autre en ne la quittant pas des yeux._  
 _-Tu n'as pas changer… Cette voix susurrait plus qu'elle ne parlait. Mais pourtant l'homme en face d'elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Il la regardait toujours avec son petit sourire._  
 _Hélène qui pensait encore un instant s'en sortir vit la vérité avec effroi. La seule chose qu'elle craignait venait d'arriver._  
 _Elle pensait pourtant qu'elles étaient en sécurité ici. Elle avait eu tort._  
 _\- Tu m'avais caché que tu avais une charmante petite fille. La voix continuait de parvenir de l'homme sans que ce dernier n'est ouvert la bouche._

 _-Laissez la tranquille. Je vous interdis de vous approcher d'elle._  
 _Hélène aurait voulu crier pourtant ce ne fut qu'un son étrangler qui sortit._  
 _Elle sentait les petites mains de sa fille qui serrait sa robe par derrière. Pourtant Ryné ne disait rien. Hélène lui prit une de ses petites mains et la serra contre elle. Se serait surement le dernier geste qu'elle aurait envers sa fille. Cette enfant était venue au monde sans qu'elle le demande pourtant elle l'avait aimée plus qu'elle n'aurait pu aimer qui que ce soit._

 _-Je veux voir l'enfant. La voix était plus rude d'un coup.  
L'homme en face leva ses mains et commença à dérouler tout doucement le turban qu'il avait sur la tête. Quand il eut fini, il tourna le dos à la jeune femme.  
Et à l'arriéré de son crane se trouvait un autre visage.  
Elle eut un haut le cœur. Ce visage elle ne l'oublierait jamais.  
Après sa sortie de Poudlard il y' a des années elle avait voulu s'amuser et avait rencontrer un charmant jeune. Quelques jours après, au réveil de sa première nuit avec lui, Il n'était plus là et un cadavre d'une femme se trouvait devant le lit de la chambre d'hôtel.  
Elle avait été se réfugier chez son père. Avec une honte ultime elle lui avait dû lui montrer ses souvenirs.  
Ce charmant jeune homme n'était autre que Tom Jedusor.  
Il l'avait charmé et détruite. Et la raison, elle ne l'avait jamais su. Il aurait pu simplement la tuée s'il avait voulu toucher son père.  
Mais non il l'avait laissé la avec un cadavre d'une inconnue.  
Et enceinte. Mais ce dernier détail, il en était pas au courant. En tout cas pas jusqu'à maintenant._

 _\- Quand j'ai entendu qu'un petit enfant me ressemblant étrangement se promener avec la jeune fille de Dumbledor, je n'y ai pas cru.  
Mais voilà donc que cela est vrai. J'ai bien fait de venir vérifier…  
Sa voix était écœurante. Elle était mielleuse et donnait la chair de poule.  
Hélène avait envie de pleurer.  
Sa fille grandissait et ne supportait plus de rester enfermer à Poudlard. Alors pour son anniversaire, elle avait cédé en se disant que ce n'était pas très dangereux de passer une journée en dehors.  
Elle l'avait emmenée au Chemin de traverse. Personne ne savait qui elle était.  
Grosse erreur. Les sbires de Voldemort se trouvait partout malgré que la population le crût mort. Il ne l'était pas encore._

 _-Laisse-moi la voir… Laisse-moi voir ma fille._

 _A cette phrase elle sentit le petit corps derrière elle se tendre. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voie, qu'il la touche ou ne serait-ce qu'il lui parle. C'était sa fille pas la sienne. Elle n'avait rien de lui. Elle l'avait élevé du mieux qu'elle avait pu. Et sa fille était un petit être géniale. Elle était brillante, intelligente et d'une réelle douceur. Et elle adorait rire.  
Elle ne possédait rien de ce monstre.  
Sauf malheureusement son physique. Elle ressemblait trait pour trait à Tom Jedusor jeune. Quiconque l'aurait vu avant sa transformation en monstre ne pourrait douter du lien de sang qui les liait.  
Tout sauf ces yeux. Elle avait des yeux doré sortie de nulle part. Mais cela ne suffisait pas amoindrir la ressemblance avec son géniteur.  
Ryné finit par se décaler de derrière sa mère. Elle semblait terroriser mais en même temps curieuse. Qui était cet homme a double face qui prétendait être son père. Elle avait toujours voulu le connaitre. Mais la seule fois où elle avait posé la question sa mère s'était tellement tendu qu'elle avait cru qu'elle allait pleurer. Alors elle n'avait plus aborder le sujet. Après tout si sa mère se mettait dans cet état cela voulait dire que ce n'était pas une bonne personne. Mais elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il ressemblerait à ça.  
L'homme qu'elle avait rencontré quelque mois plutôt a seule sortie au chemin de traverse, lui avait dit qu'elle ressemblait à son père. Elle n'avait pas raconté à sa mère cette rencontre.  
L'homme était parti aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Et sa mère l'avait trouvé encore sous le choc au fond de la librairie ou elles étaient entrées.  
Mais la chose qui se trouvait devant elle était un monstre. De quel manière pouvait-elle lui ressembler ?_

 _Elle fit un pas en avant pour voir de plus près ce visage accroché au dos de l'autre homme. Mais sa mère la repoussa en arrière en jetant un sort.  
-Expelliarmuuuuuus . Cour chérie. Vas tant. Cour  
L'homme ne sembla pas surprit par le sort, il l'arrêta comme s'il chassait un petit insecte.  
Ryné se mit à courir mais au moment de passer devant l'homme, il lui tint le bras et leva sa baguette.  
-Il murmura des paroles qu'elle ne comprit pas avant de lancer un Avada Kedavra…  
Sa mère tenta de se protéger mais cela fut impossible.  
Elle tomba sur ces genoux avant de s'effondrer au sol les yeux vitreux.  
-Mamaaaaaaaaaan. Non. Je vous en prie… ne lui faîte pas de mal. Je vous en prie. Non. Lâchez-moi.  
Ryné sentit quelques choses quittait le corps de sa mère et rentrait en elle.  
Le monstre la regarda un instant et lâcha son bras.  
Elle se mit à courir mais les larmes l'empêchaient de bien voir.  
Sa mère était morte par sa faute.  
IL l'avait tué.  
Ne voyant pas une branche elle tomba de tout son long sur le sol.  
L'adrénaline la quitta.  
Elle semblait d'un coup tellement lourd. Elle n'avait plus la force de se lever.  
Quand elle se retourna il n'y avait personne. Le monstre l'avait laisser partir.  
Il avait tué sa mère.  
Elle était morte.  
Son cerveau ne réussissait qu'à émettre ses pensées en boucle comme une litanie sans fins.  
Il l'avait tué.  
Il devait payer.  
Et quelqu'un devrait lui faire payer.  
Elle resta un instant assise par terre se balançant d'avant en arrière.  
_

 _D'ici elle pouvait voir Poudlard. Le soleil s'était lever.  
Il ne lui restait plus grand-chose à parcourir pour y arriver.  
Mais la haine commença à l'aveugler. Sa mère était son monde. Et il l'avait tué. Sans aucun scrupule. Il allait payer.  
Cette pensée réussit à la faire se relever. Elle regarda encore une fois Poudlard.  
Voulant s'imprégner une dernière fois de cette aura de sécurité qui s'en dégageait.  
Elle finit par tourner le dos à sa maison et commença à avancer.  
Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle avait autant couru. _

_Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Elle retrouva sa mère là où elle l'avait laissé.  
Elle la dépassa et continua sa route. Elle ne devait pas la regarder sinon elle allait craquer.  
Son esprit criait vengeance.  
Si quelqu'un la voyait à cet instant, il aurait trouvé la ressemblance encore plus frappante avec Tom Jedusor à cause de la haine qu'on y lisait dans ses yeux.  
Elle marcha encore pendant des heures s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans la forêt interdite.  
Il la trouverait. Elle le savait au plus profond d'elle.  
Après encore une dizaine de minutes. Elle sentit une présence.  
-Je ne veux pas retourner là-bas…. Tu as tué ma mère. C'est désormais à toi de t'occuper de moi. Après tout tu es mon père.  
Elle avait dit ça sans une once d'émotion._ _Comme si tout son corps s'était mis en pause. Elle ne savait pas s'il accepterait de l'emmener avec lui ou s'il allait la tuée. Et même s'il l'emmenait avec lui, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il lui réservait. Elle n'y avait même pas pensé. Elle n'avait réfléchi à rien._

 _Elle entendit un rire et finit par le voir accouder à un arbre. Il avança doucement._  
 _L'homme baissait les yeux. Mais elle en avait que faire de lui. Ce n'était surement qu'un pion._  
 _C'était la personne qui se trouvait à l'arrière qui l'intéressait._  
 _Elle eut ce qu'elle voulait, l'homme se tourna et le visage de son père la regarda._  
 _On aurait dit qu'il l'a sondé. Après des minutes, il sourit comme si ce qu'il avait trouvé lui plaisait._  
 _Il s'approcha, elle faisait tout pour ne pas reculer devant son geste. Quand il fut tout près, il lui prit le bras et transplana._

Nagini bougea et la sortie de ces pensées.  
-Je vais aller chassssser. A tout à l'heure petite humaine.  
Ryné hocha la tête et le serpent s'en alla.

Elle retourna à l'intérieur. Des bruits provenaient du salon.  
Elle n'avait pas envie de savoir ce qui s'y passait. Elle rejoigna sa chambre en laissant la porte ouverte.  
Nagini viendrait dormir avec elle après sa chasse. Cela était étrange mais sa présence la rassurait d'une certaine manière.  
Elle savait que s'Il lui ordonnait de la tuer, elle le ferait sans hésiter.  
Mais en attendant, c'était quelqu'un à qui parler et qui avec sa présence la rassurer et l'empêcher de tomber complétement dans la solitude.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

\- Relève-toi. On est encore loin d'avoir fini. Ryné essayait de reprendre son souffle sans grand succès. Inspirer.  
Expirer.  
Oublier la douleur.  
Elle se concentra sur les murs, il fallait absolument que la pièce arrête de tournait.  
Elle était déjà en mauvaise posture d'habitude mais si en plus les vertiges en rajoutaient c'était sûr qu'elle n'allait pas s'en sortir.  
Bellatrix était une femme complétement cinglé. Elle avait une façon de se voir , de voir les gens autour ainsi que le monde dans lequel elle vivait d'une façon étrange. Etrangement malsaine.

Mais on ne pouvait lui enlever que c'était une folle puissante. Ryné n'arrivait jamais à complétement se protéger. Elle n'était qu'une enfant qui n'avait pas encore libérer tout son potentielle magique et elle ne possédait pas encore sa propre baguette.  
Tous ses entrainement finissait à la limite du bain de sang avec elle en tant que cadavre.  
-DEBOUT, j'ai dis.. Bellatrix ne lui laissait aucun répit.

La petite ne tenait plus. Elle était là depuis des heures, elle était fatiguée et toutes ses blessures la faisait atrocement souffrir.  
\- Tu n'es pas assez concentrer… Bella utilisa sa grimace qui n'augurait rien de bon. Elle levait toujours sa lèvre du côté gauche avant de faire quelque chose qui n'amusait qu'elle.  
\- Endoloris.  
Ce sort la percuta de plein fouet, elle s'y été attendu pourtant. Sa professeure était assez prévisible. Mais elle ne possédait simplement pas assez de force pour empêcher ce sort même au début de l'entrainement quand elle est moins épuisé elle n' y arrivait pas.  
Son petit corps se tordit au sol. Le manque de souffle la faisait s'étouffer en plus de l'immense douleur. Toutes les cellules qui composaient son corps semblaient crier à l'agonie. Cela ne ressemblait en rien a ce qu'une douleur physique peut provoquer. C'était comme si la douleur venait de l'intérieur et qu'elle ne pouvait pas serrer la blessure pour l'atténuer ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

C'était la troisième fois cette journée. Et c'était la même chose tous les jours depuis qu'elle était la pourtant elle ne s'y faisait pas. Son corps refusait de s'y habituer.

Sa vision devenait flou mais elle ne perdit pas conscience.  
Bellatrix rabaissa sa baguette claque sa langue avec son air de dégout peint sur son visage.  
Elle ne dit rien. La petite en conclu au son de la porte qui claque qu'elle était partie.  
Ryné se tourna sur le dos et resta là pendant plusieurs minutes essayant de retrouver sa respiration.

« Sa salle de classe » était complétement vide. La seule chose qu'elle trouvait en venant tous les matins c'était une baguette posait dans un coin. Baguette qu'elle devait replacer à sa place à la fin.  
De toute façon, elle ne lui servait pas à grand-chose, sa magie ne semblait ne semblait être en phase avec ce bout de bois.

L'enfant finit par se lever et retournait dans sa chambre.  
Elle n'en pouvait plus. Ses professeurs faisaient ressortir sa magie bien plutôt que prévu pour un sorcier normal.  
Elle était épuisée physiquement mais aussi moralement. Depuis qu'elle était là, elle regrettait chaque jour un peu plus son choix. Comment une simple gamine comme elle pouvait se venger du plus grand mage noir que la communauté sorcière avait connu.  
Alors même qu'il était diminué et qu'il empruntait le corps de Quirelle, Il sentait quand même la puissance. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne retrouve sa grandeur d'avant.

Elle alla prendre une douche. Et s'assit sur son lit. Seule pièce ou personne ne rentrait. Et ce n'était pas par simple bonté d'âme. Ils n'avaient seulement rien a y faire.  
C'était une pièce de taille modeste et qui donnait sur la foret derrière le manoir. Cette chambre ne servait a personne avant. Et rien n'y avait été changé quand elle y a emménager.  
Rien sauf le lit mais là encore ce n'était pas elle qui l'avait demander.  
Nagini aimait dormir avec elle et elle trouvait le lit trop petit. Depuis la petite chambre possédait en son milieu un énorme lit qui pouvait contenir 4 personne mais qui était a peine suffisant pour le serpent et elle.

Elle voulait tellement partir.  
Pouvoir pleurer sa mère.  
Faire son deuil. Chose qu'elle n'avait pas encore depuis tout le temps passé.  
Mais rien ne lui venait. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de partir d'ici.  
Peu de gens était au courant de son existence ou même de la « présence » de Voldemort. Mais elle était quand même surveillée. Elle n'était jamais quelques part sans qu'au moins une personne ne soit au courant. Et la plupart du temps c'était soit Nagini soit Bella.

Elle se sentait d'un coup claustrophobe. Elle savait que même en sortant dans le jardin cela ne changerait rien. Sa prison ne constituait pas qu'une pièce. C'était tout un manoir.  
Elle décida quand même de se lever de sortir de sa chambre. La sensation d'étouffer la rendait folle.  
Dans le couloir, il n'y avait pas un seul bruit.  
c'était cela le pire. Ce trop-plein de silence qui rendait sa solitude encore plus dure.  
Les quelques mangemorts au courant venaient et partaient aussi vite. Ils ne dépassaient jamais le salon. Rodulphus Lestrange ne faisaient que lui donner les livres qu'elle devait apprendre. En tout et pour tout il ne lui avait adresser la parole qu'une dizaine de fois.

Elle se mit à descendre les escaliers. Même les bruits habituelle d'une maison n'existait pas ici.  
Il n'y avait pas de marche qui grince. De porte qui claque. Le silence était complet.

Elle finit par arriver en bas.

À sa droite se trouvait le salon et à sa gauche une sorte de bibliothèque, une pièce qui n'était constitué que d'étagère remplit de livre et quelques canapé disséminé un peu partout.  
La porte du salon était entrouverte mais elle ne pouvait voir personne à l'intérieur. Mais une voix passait jusqu'à elle.  
En la reconnaissant, tout son corps fut pris de chair de poule. Une voix cinglante et pleine de mépris mais elle savait qu'elle pouvait être douce attentionné.  
Cette voix si familière qui lui avait raconté des centaines de fois des histoires pour l'endormir.  
Elle ne pouvait se tromper sur le propriétaire de ce timbre si particulier.  
Snape.

Elle avait encore du mal à comprendre sa présence ici mais il venait une fois par mois a peu prés.

Elle aurait pu lui demander de l'aider mais la vérité était qu'elle avait trop honte qu'il la voie ici se promener dans le manoir comme si elle était chez elle.  
Discuter avec Nagini comme avec une amie.  
Se faire entrainer par Ballatrix comme une élève.

Lui la personne en qui son grand-père avait le plus confiance.  
Lui l'homme dont sa mère était amoureuse.  
Par sa faute, il avait perdu sa futur femme.  
Elle se souvenait comment sa mère était heureuse quand elle a commencé a organisé son mariage. Et sa joie l'avait aussi contaminé. Après tout Severus était une bonne personne et il faisait des efforts avec elle. Il n'était pas aussi marrant que son grand-père mais il avait pris son rôle de beau-père très aux sérieux.

Alors certes elle ne connaissait pas la réelle raison de sa présence ici mais elle était sur d'une chose, il n'avait rien avoir avec tous ses gens.  
Elle chassa ses souvenirs et se glissa par la porte d'entrée.

Dehors il faisait un froid glacial. L'hiver s 'était déjà bien installé.  
Elle aperçut Nagini au loin se glissant dans la forêt qui entourait le manoir.  
Le serpent chassait beaucoup.  
Aux alentours, il n'y avait que des petits animaux qui ne la rassasiait que peu.  
Et elle n'avait pas le droit d'aller plus loin pour trouver des humains ou même des animaux plus gros. Le monde sorcier se croyait en sécurité. Et il ne fallait pas le détromper. Alors le serpent de Voldemort devait se faire discret.

D'habitude en attendant que le serpent finisse son repars, elle allait vers la seule route que toute personne devait prendre pour se rendre à la maison entourée d'une petite forêt. Il n'y avait pas de voisin a des kilomètres a la ronde.  
Cette fois-ci elle se rendit directement sous les arbres. Nagini la rejoindrait ou qu'elle aille de toute manière.  
Elle aurait dû prendre une cape mais sentir le froid glacé sur sa peau lui prouvé qu'elle était toujours en vie.  
Elle continua sa marche pendant plus d'une heure sans s'apercevoir vers ou elle allait. Il faisait tellement sombre. Et les branches des arbres ne laissaient pas passer tous les rayons lumineux de la lune.  
Quand tout d'un coup elle se rendit compte qu'a une centaine de mètre plus loin la forêt laissait place à une route.  
Et plus loin encore elle pouvait apercevoir une petite lumière venant d'une sorte de grange.  
C'était sa chance. Elle pouvait partir.  
Il lui suffisait de courir et d'espérer qu'une personne bienveillante y habitait.

Mais avant même de pouvoir faire un pas, elle entendit un craquement derrière elle.  
Elle retint un juron.  
Le serpent ne prenait pas beaucoup de temps pour chasser. Mais elle ne pensait pas qu'elle finirait si vite. Elle essaya de paraitre aussi calme que d'habitude et se retourna pour saluer l'animal.

Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur l'origine du bruit, son cœur se mit à tambouriner. La crainte venait de laisser place à la terreur. Elle se trouvait comme incapable de bouger, plus rien n'existait sauf ces yeux qui la scrutaient.  
Là ou aurait dû se trouver Nagini se tenait une énorme bête.  
La petite fille était fascinée par les histoires de loup garou. Mais se trouvait face à face avec l'un d'entre eux pendant une pleine lune était beaucoup moins charmant.

Elle se trouvait bête. Elle avait entendu que l'un des mangemorts était un loup garou.  
Mais la vérité c'est qu'elle n'y faisait pas attention. Il n'habitait pas là et elle ne l'avait croisé qu'une fois ou deux. Elle vivait peut-être parmi eux mais mis à part ses séances d'études avec Rodulphus et ses entrainements avec Bellatrix, elle ne parlait à personne.

La peur la tenaillait mais elle devait au moins essayer de s'échapper. Peut-être que quelqu'un l'entendrait si elle criait et puis Nagini ne tarderait surement pas.

Avec une dernière once de courage, elle se mit sprinter par là où elle était venue.  
Alors qu'il y a quelques instants elle faisait tout pour quitter cet endroit, là tout de suite elle espérait de tout cœur y arriver avant que Greyback ne l'attrape.  
La terre était gelée à certains endroits, mais elle faisait son possible pour ne pas glisser ce qui ralentissait beaucoup trop sa course. Elle l'entendait grogner.  
La peur lui donnait des sueurs froides. Alors que quelques minutes cette sensation glacée lui donnait l'impression d'être en vie maintenant c'était tout le contraire comme si elle la préparé à la sensation de son corps mort.  
Elle fatiguait pourtant elle ne se fit pas rattraper , comme s'il s'amusait.  
Ce qui était surement le cas. Il devait prendre ce jeu du chat et de la souris avec beaucoup d'excitation.  
Son cœur battait beaucoup trop vite. Il jouait avec elle et elle n'aimait pas ça.  
C'était pire qui s'il l'avait simplement attrapé. Cela signifiait qu'il était repu et que cette chasse n'était que pour le plaisir. Et quand il l'attraperait ce qui n'était plus qu'une question de temps, elle allait souffrir avant de mourir.

Elle chassa ses idées et se mit à espérer que s'il continuait à jouer comme ça elle pourrait peut-être atteindre le manoir.  
Mais au moment même de cette pensée, il sauta devant et avec un puissant coup de patte la projeta contre un arbre.  
La douleur lui explosa à l'épaule. Sa bouche se remplit de sang. Il ne la laissa pas s'en remettre qu'il se jeta littéralement sur elle.  
Mordant et griffant chaque centimètre de chair qu'il trouvait devant lui. Il l'a balloté comme une poupée de chiffon.  
Elle se sentait complètement déchiqueter de toute part. Elle avait beau hurler cela ne servit à rien. Au contraire à chaque cri il donnait l'impression de mettre plus de force.  
Son corps ne supporta plus et sombra peu à peu dans l'inconscience. Juste avant de s'engouffrer dans les ténèbres, elle entendit un grognement douloureux du loup-garou. 

Elle se réveilla peu a peu ayant l'impression de s'être fait marcher dessus par des milliers d'éléphant. Tout son corps était endolori. La simple idée d'ouvrir les yeux lui donnait la migraine.

Les souvenirs revinrent peu à peu. La fuite. Greyback. Son corps déchiré de toute part.  
Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux. La lumière raffermit son mal de crane. Elle était dans sa chambre.  
Elle se releva difficilement jusqu'à être complétement assise.  
Son corps était meurtrie de partout. Ses bras viraient au bleu.  
En abaissant le drap, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était nu et qu'un bandage recouvrait tout son flanc et sa poitrine du côté droit.  
Ses jambes n'était pas dans un meilleur état.  
Heureusement, tous les os qui avait pu être briser avaient été soigné.  
Elle ne savait pas par qui mais elle le remerciait du fond du cœur. 

Quand elle eut fini son introspection, la porte s'ouvrit sur Nagini.  
-Petiiiite fiiiiiiille est réveilllée.  
Elle était revenu au point de départ. Elle avait voulu s'enfuir et elle s'était retrouvé presque dévoré par une bête.

D'ailleurs c'était étrange qu'elle soit encore en vie.  
Qui l'avait trouvée ?  
-Qui m'a sauvé ? Je ne me souviens plus de rien ?  
Elle était encore étonnée quand elle parlait le fourchelangue. Don qui venait du côté de son père.  
-C'est le maitre qui t'a trouvé. Dès qu'il a senti ta détressssse, il nous a envoyé.

Ryné ne comprenait rien. Comment son père avait-il pu sentir sa détresse.  
Cela faisait un an qu'elle vivait ici et elle ne le voyait presque jamais. Elle pouvait passer des mois sans l'apercevoir.  
-Comment a-t-il pu sentir que je n'allais pas bien ?  
Nagini la regarda droit les yeux, comme si elle voulait être sûr que la petite fille était prête à entendre ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Ryné tint son regard. Le serpent semblait satisfait ou en tout cas elle ne montrait pas de remontrance.  
Elle glissa son énorme corps sur le lit, approcha sa tête de la petite humaine.  
-Le maiiitre est le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps… Et Beaucoup de gens veulent le détruire et pour empêcher cela d'arrivé, il a mis dans certains objets une partie de son âme.

C'était tordu. Complètement dérangeant. Comment une personne pouvait briser son âme ?  
Mais elle dû avouer qu'elle n'était pas complétement surprise. Cet homme était un psychopathe. Mais elle ne comprenait pas qu'est-ce que ça avait avoir avec sa question.  
Comment avait-il pu la sentir ? il ne lui avait donner aucun objet.  
Elle posa un regard interrogatif sur Nagini.  
 _-Et toi et moi en faissssant parti._

Ryné ne comprit rien à cela. Une partie de l'âme de Voldemort vivait en elle ? Et c'est pour cela qu'il a senti l'attaque ? mais pourquoi elle ? Et quand et comment avait-il pu faire ça ?  
La personne qui avait tué sa mère cohabitait avec elle.  
de toutes les émotions qu'elle pouvait ressentir c'est le dégout et la colère qui prirent le pas.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus.

-le Maiiiiiiiiiiitre veut te voir. Il faut descendre petiiiiiite fillllllle.  
Les questions se transformèrent en crainte.  
Jamais elle n'avait été convoquer. Pouvait-il lire en elle à cause de ce lien morbide ?  
-Comment a-t-il pu me trouver ? est-ce que notre…. lien nous connecte ?  
-Je ne sssaurais te dire comment cela fonctionne d'habitude. Mais pour cette fois-cccci tu l'a utilisssé pour appeler le maitre.  
Dépêchons, ne Le faisssssons pas attendre.  
Elle se leva péniblement. Si elle avait su jamais elle n'aurait posé de question. Savoir était un poids en plus. Elle mit une robe en faisant tout pour éviter son reflet dans le miroir.

Elle avait toujours été tenu à l'écart de leur réunion. Et là elle sentait que la réunion portait précisément sur elle.  
Avec peine, elle réussit à se mettre en marche et aider de Nagini, elle descendit.

Arrivé devant l'entrée du salon, elle prit une grande inspiration, et poussa la porte.  
La peur lui donnait la nausée. Elle avait une telle envie de vomir qu'elle aurait voulu aller courir et se jeter dans la salle de bain. Mais elle devait se contrôler.

Sur le fauteuil était installer l'homme qu'il l'avait aperçu au Chemin de Traverse et qui était la cause de toute cette histoire. A côté de Lucius Malfoy se trouvait Rodulphus Lestrange. Neutre et froids comme d'habitude.

Devant la baie vitrée se tenait debout et de dos, Voldemort avec son corps d'emprunt. Et non loin de là, Bellatrix le regardait comme si être loin de son maitre la terrifiait.  
Et aux pieds de ce dernier se trouvait Greyback. Complétement amoché. Il tremblait et paressait tout d'un coup plus petit qu'il ne l'était réellement.  
Un frisson la prit quand elle croisa son regard mais il baissa aussitôt les yeux. Le monstre qui avait failli la tuer avait disparu pour ne laisser place qu'à homme faible et lâche devant le sort qui l'attendai.

Elle était terrifiée. Alors elle resta debout attendit que quelqu'un prenne la parole.  
\- Mon enfant, j'ai été au regret d'apprendre ce qui t'était arrivé.  
Sa voix était toujours aussi mielleuse.  
Elle avait peur de la suite des événements.  
-Heureusement, les dégâts n'ont pas été fatale.  
Ryné ne disait toujours rien. De toute façon, Voldemort ne la regardait plus. Il semblait concentrer sur la vermine qui se trouvait à ses pieds.  
L'écraser ? ou l'enjamber ? Il semblait en plein dilemme.  
-J'avais pourtant donner l'ordre que personne ne s'approche de toi… Il semblerait qu'on ne prenne pas mes paroles très au sérieux.  
-non maitre je vous assure, jamais je ne l'aurai touché…. Je ne savais pas qu'elle serait dans la forêt. La pleine lune... Je ... Je suis ….  
Greyback s'embrouillait.  
Il semblait ne pas trouver quelque chose pour sa défense.

Alors elle était là pour le « procès » de son bourreau ? Ou alors elle devait s'attendre à être la suivante ?

Voldemort finit par lever les yeux vers elle. Et lui fit signe de s'approcher.  
Elle dut puiser tout son courage pour faire un pas après l'autre.  
Quand elle se trouva juste devant lui, Il lui posa les mains sur les épaules et la retourna.  
Sur la table devant elle se trouvait une baguette.  
Elle lança un regard à son père qu'il l'encouragea a la prendre.  
Alors doucement elle tendit la main vers ce bout de bois. Dès le premier contact, elle sentit une connexion avec cette baguette.  
Pendant les entrainement, Bella lui avait trouver une baguette mais aucun lien ne les liait.  
Cette fois, elle le sentait ce lien. Cette baguette l'avait choisi.  
comment son père avait pu le savoir, cela restait un mystère.

\- Montre-moi donc ce que Bella t'a appris. Il lui dit cela en montrant Greyback de la main.  
Alors c'était ça tout ce cinéma.  
C'était le procès du loup mais aussi une sorte d'épreuve pour elle.  
Et pour une fois depuis qu'elle était là, la peur s'en alla.  
Si elle voulait avoir une chance de survivre avec eux il fallait qu'elle les prenne pour exemple.  
Elle allait faire ce qu'il lui demandait, mieux encore elle allait même le faire avec plaisir.

Elle se tourna et pointa Greyback de sa baguette et d'un simple murmure comme elle l'avait vu Bella le faire si souvent sur elle, prononça Endoliris.


End file.
